Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation/2015
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Generation-related events in 2015. February * 6''' - The game has been updated to version 0.514_v21 (ver. 1.0 for Android). April * '''6 - The game has been updated to version 0.514_v26 (ver. 1.06 for Android). May * 5''' - Cinco de Mayo ** ("Supply", "Fire Ant Ascator", "Moon Dragon Quilla" and "Sun Dragon Inti") * '''6 - Like and respond on the Facebook page with any Equip Card in Duel Generation that the person desire. 15 will chosen by random to receive a 3 copies of that card and 5000 Duel Points on their account on Friday.facebook.com Equip Card * 10 - Mother's Day ** (2 "Mother Grizzly" and 1 "Iris, the Earth Mother") * 12 - Like and respond on the Facebook page with what the trial between the two princesses. The Grand Masters will choose 15 to receive a Twin Princessses Deck used by Blair Flannigan on their account on Thursday.facebook.com Two Princesses * 19 - Spellcaster giveway Part 1 ** Like on the Facebook post. Only 15 chosen at random will receive a 3 copies of Silent Magician of each card on their account on Wednesday.facebook.com Spellcaster giveway Part 1 * 20 - Spellcaster giveaway Part 2 ** Like and respond on the Facebook page with favorite characters in any YU-Gi-Oh! TV series. Only 15 will receive a Dark Magician Deck on their account by Friday.facebook.com Spellcaster giveway Part 2 * 27 - Like and respond on the Facebook page with three Yu-Gi-Oh! cards that tells the story of your life. The judges will choose 15 to receive Aporia's Genex Allies Deck on their account on Thursday.facebook.com Aporia June * 4''' - Like and respond on the Facebook page with a favorite two-card combination. Only 20 will get 3 copies of their combo for their account on Friday.facebook.com Two-card combination * '''10 - Like and respond on the Facebook page with a favorite Field Spell Card. Only 20 will get 3 copies of their Field Spells for their account on Friday.facebook.com Field Spell Card * 17 - Like and respond on the Facebook page with a Monster Card that yourself like to be make real. Only 14 will get a copy of Akiza Izinski's Angel of Roses Deck and their Monster Card for their account on Thursday.facebook.com Monster Card and Akiza * 23 - Like and respond on the Facebook page with any Fusion Monster in Duel Generation. Only 15 will get a copy of the Fusion Monster, their Materials and a cards that are needed to Fusion Summon it for their account on Wednesday.facebook.com Fusion Monsters * 24 - Like for "Book of Moon" or respond for "Breakthrough Skill" on the Facebook page and the player receive that card on Friday.facebook.com Special Card ** 26 - 28 - ("Book of Moon") * 29 - Share a "Free Card" only recipe on the Facebook page with the Duelist Account to receive a free card for your account.facebook.com Free Card only recipe July * 10 - ("5000 Duel Points")facebook.com 5000 DP * 15 - Like and tell below on the Facebook page with a Duelist that yourself like to Duel the most. Randomly, only 15 will get a copy of Dextra's Butterfly Wings Deck for their account on Friday.facebook.com Dextra * 23 - Like and tell below on the Facebook page which Signer is your favorite. Only 10 will get a copy of all 5 Signer Dragon, "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Rose Dragon", "Black-Winged Dragon" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" for their account on Friday.facebook.com Signer Dragon * 30 - The release of Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist. ** ("Legacy Hunter" and 2000 Duel Points)facebook.com Legacy August * 5''' - Like and comment on the Facebook page with a book that yourself been reading or a favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! story. Randomly, only 10 that like the post and another 10 who comment will get a set of "Book of Taiyou", "Book of Life", "Book of Moon" and "Book of Eclipse" for their account on Friday.facebook.com Book * '''12 - Like and comment below on the Facebook page with your favorite cartoon. Randomly, only 15 will get a copy of Maximillion Pegasus' Toon Deck for account.facebook.com Toon * 19 - Vote for "Fiendish Chain" include #FChain or vote for "Dimensional Prison" include #DPrison in your comment on the Facebook page and the player receive that card on Friday. In addition, the Grand Master will choose 5 for the most convincing or most entertaining comments in favor of either card to win 3 copies of both cards for their account. Though the Grand Master decide to expanded the winners to 5 convincing and 5 entertaining comments.facebook.com Vote for #FChain or #DPrison ** ' 21' - ("Dimensional Prison") * 26 - Like and tell on the Facebook page what Quick-Play Spell Card represent yourself. The Grand Master will choose only 5 winners, and 5 additional random winners to receive a copies of 3 of their chosen Quick-Play Spell for their account on Friday.facebook.com Quick-Play Spell * 31 - Reached 3 million users in Duel Generation. ** Comment below on the Facebook page with a Continuous Spell or Continuous Trap Card of your choice and like the comment that yourself would like to have. The player receive a Continuous Spell or Continuous Trap Card on Friday. Though the Grand Master decide to changed it one non-Premium and one Premium Continuous Spell or Continuous Trap Card.facebook.com Continuous Spell or Continuous Trap Card September * 4 - 7 - ("Call of the Haunted" and "Wave-Motion Cannon") * 9 - Like and leave a comment on the Facebook page with your favorite effect damage cards, fire monsters, or damage strategies. Axel Brodie will pick only 10 winners, and 5 at random to receive a copy of his Volcanic Deck for their account on Friday.facebook.com Volcanic References